


I couldnt think of anything

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has a little secret...





	I couldnt think of anything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

COWLIP MAY OWN BRIAN AND JUSTIN…BUT I OWN GALE AND RANDY. I KIDNAPPED THEM AND I KEEP THEM LOCKED IN MY ATTIC AND CHARGE FIVE BUCKS TO ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM.

*The little creature that has now made its home under my porch inspired this.*

* * *

Brian walked into the loft after a long day at work. All he wanted to do was to have something to eat and go to sleep…well maybe that’s not all he wanted to do but it was most of it.

He was about to sit down on the sofa with his beer when he heard it. A little sound. 

What the fuck is that, he thought as he stood up. He looked around the loft. The TV wasn’t on so it couldn’t be coming from there. 

There it was again…it sounded like…but how would it get into the loft?

Brian looked behind everything as he followed the noise. There was nothing behind the TV or under his computer desk. Nothing in the kitchen or under the sink.

Nothing in the bedroom but the sound kept getting louder. Soon Brian heard another sound that was unmistakable. A familiar voice. Attached to which was a familiar body with a mop of familiar blonde hair.

He walked over the bathroom to the that see screen was closed. He put his ear to the screen and listened as Justin talked softly to someone…or something.

“I have to find a way to hide you before Brian gets home. But you have to stop making noise.” He said.

Brian leaned away from the screen and raised an eyebrow as he reached to open it.

He looked into the bathroom to see Justin had filled up the sink with water about half way and was standing next to it, looking at something.

“ What is that and why is it in my house?” he said, startling Justin.

Justin looked up at Brian, surprised to see him there. He put on his best ‘please don’t kill me’ smile and held the small green animal up.

“Brian, say hello to Kermit.”


End file.
